fairytailfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
A Friendly Spar: Hellfire and Heavenly Bodies
It was a soothingly calm and cloudy day in the late of spring. These were the sort of days which Feng enjoyed the most. The soft shade from the light clouds in the sky with the sun which peeked out only ever so often. Sitting in a position of meditation in the midst of a meadow surrounded by thick and mighty trees, a slender river running through the area, the coursing of the water giving a sense of tranquility and solitude to this place, perfect for the man. Feng had remained in this position for the last half hour or so, trying to keep a tranquil peace despite his mind racing with excitement and worry for the battle which was coming. He had challenged a fellow guild member to a spar, one which he had heard and sensed considerable power about. He didn't know much about the man, however. Despite being fellow guild mates, they had previously only met in passing and had short and simple conversations with one another and not much more. He knew himself that it was a bit of an odd request to ask for a spar from nowhere, but Feng had the feeling that Noboru would not disappoint and could thus not contain his excitement to face him as soon as possible. Clad in his samurai-esque armor and little else, Feng patiently awaited Noboru's arrival. Noboru arrived at the field at the designated time, his soon to be opponent quickly being picked out from the cool blues and greens of the landscape as they contrasted the glowing red of his armor. In appearance, the two seemed of total opposites with Feng's armor-clad seriousness opposing that of Noboru's casual blue robe over a kimono zōri. A slight smile appearing on Noboru's face as he approached Feng, feeling an overwhelming sense of confidence and excitement at the prospect of a challenging fight. Despite having the advantage of seven centuries of experience, he knew that Feng wielded great power inside him, something that Noboru valued just as equally when it came to what decided the outcome of a battle. After all, what good would all the experience in the world do for a seasoned warrior if an amateur already has a gun to his head? A gust of wind from the west brought Noboru out of his thoughts as he reached Feng's location. "Wonderful weather, wouldn't you agree?" Feng shifted in his position, turning his head towards Noboru's direction. A short lasting smile spread across his features, only to dissipate into a more serious and determined expression. "I couldn't be more content with this moment. Though I suspect that many do not share that view, rather preferring the glare of the sun." Feng spoke as he rose from his position, stretching out his muscles a bit as he turned to Noboru and taking steps towards him, his hand outstretched with the intent of a handshake. "I wish to thank you once more for accepting my request. I hope that I won't disappoint." Feng spoke as the tranquility began to leave him, even as the sounds of the wild remained as present and soothing as always. Feng's anticipation was boiling to the surface. "There's no need to thank me, going too long without battle makes a warrior rusty after all. A dull blade is a useless one and so it must be kept sharp is what my master used to say to me." Noboru spoke before lifting his pipe to his mouth and breathing in the smoke from the tobacco, letting it be exhaled from his nose before he looked back into Feng's eyes, shaking the man's hand with his free one. "Do try to go easy on this old man, would you? It's a social thing if I recall correctly, to be kind to the elderly." He said, a joking a smile on his face before he released Feng's hand and moved back to get into the position for their spar to begin. "Let's try not to kill each other, alright?" Feng took a few steps back as he took on his own position and stance. "I also believe that it is courteous to not try and deceive your opponent before a spar. Though I think I can agree to not break your bones or anything. It would not look good on my record." Feng playfully rebounded, with a subtle smile on his face. "However, you are correct in that we should always respect our elders. Which is why I will grant you the first attack. Give me a taste of what you have to offer." "You're feeling confident, huh? I'm glad to hear that," Noboru spoke, the pipe being held between his teeth as he reached to pull the three-bladed scythe from its place on his back. Letting the weapon fall to his side, being held in his right hand. "Let's just hope you don't regret letting me make the first move." He continued before raising weapon above his head, swinging it forward and letting the weapon extend with coiled metal wire holding the three blades together as they shot forward. The blades passed Feng without so much as touching him, simply being meant to catch his attention to give Noboru the time to exhale a large amount of smoke from his pipe. The Yellow smoke quickly moving to cover the area, Noboru hoping the threat of paralysis would prevent Feng from taking in the necessary breath to cast a roar spell so soon into the match. Feng raised his arms in a defensive stance, ready to bust out one of his spells in response to the approaching blades. Much to his surprise, however, the blade hardly even getting close to his proximity. His gaze followed the blades as they soared past him. Only then did he realize his mistake. He turned around to face Noboru once more, only to be met by a rapidly encroaching veil of yellow smoke. Before having the opportunity to back away, he inhaled a lesser amount of the smoke, and just from that mere whiff of the smoke did he start to feel his muscles numbing. Poison? Possibly. Feng thought to himself as he hurled himself into the air, aided by his dragon fire to make the jump. After having received a glimpse of the smoke veil he utilized more of his fire to guide himself to the nearby trees, quickly melding his body with one of them. From there, Feng began to execute his plan, by beginning to guide the trees to spread and grow their roots, seeking to connect all of them together. Noboru watches the red of Feng and the fire he produced move through the yellow smoke until he was out of it, reaching the treeline of their arena. Retracting the blades of the scythe, Noboru took a breath from his pipe, blowing out a much smaller puff of smoke from his own lungs. "Quick reaction, I like it," He spoke, planning his next move now that Feng was out of sight and thus had an advantage over himself. Placing his pipe into his mouth, he raised his free hand into the air, dropping to a knee before allowing his newly formed fist to strike the ground. A wave of energy bursting out into the surrounding area as the ground shook due to the casting of Earthquake Slam. The ground cracked and shifted around him, doing his best to concentrate the area of the shockwave toward the spot he'd seen Feng jump toward in hopes that man would be caught in it. The great and concentrated quake spell threatened to unmake Feng's plans before they had even begun as the shaking of the earth stood to uproot several of the nearby trees in the vicinity. While Feng saw a way for him to save his plan, it most likely required more dedication and magic than it was worth at this point in time. Quickly scurrying off to a nearby tree, and the next, and the next, he eventually made his way out of the immediate danger, though he could still feel the tremors from his position. Now standing more accurately to Noboru's right at the treeline, Feng prepared his countermove. While he had no certain location pinned to Noboru, he had a general sense of where the earthquake came from, which, for the moment, was all he needed. He emerged from the tree, hoping that the smokescreen would serve to shroud him from his opponent's view. Abaddon Dragon's Arc Sword! Feng thought as he spun and swung his blazing arms in an arc, sending out a wide wave of Abaddon Fire, hoping that it would not only inflict some heavy damage but also clear some of the smoke, along with chew off a sizable chunk of his magic power. Noboru watches the immense amount of flame heading toward him, feeling the singe several seconds before the flames were within an unbearable distance. Pulling his blade, Fubuki from his side, the soul-infused blade quickly realized the situation and let out a gust of cold wind to fight back the flame just long enough for Noboru to leap back and out of range of the powerful flame. while he was quick to act, he did not escape the situation without damage to himself. The fabric of his robe was singed in several places and the exposed skin on his hand that had come too close to the fire when swinging the sword had been burned, the once white skin of his knuckles now flushed a deep red. It stung but there was little he could do about it at the moment. Holding Fubuki in his hand and allowing its cold metal to lessen the pain as best it could. "Quite the dangerous move. I could have been injured had I not been able to get away." Noboru thought to himself as his eyes darted around in hopes of finding Feng once again. Sensing traces of magic energy but having a hard time locating the man himself, Noboru decided upon another area of effect attack. "Meteor Shower!" He said, a large magic circle appearing in the sky before the rocks of ice and stone began to be hurled down from the sky at intense speeds. Just as Feng had trusted him to escape the Fire spell with less than fatal damage he would expect the same of the young warrior out of respect for his abilities. Feng remained had swiftly returned to the trees after his initial assault, and as he remained as a part of the very trees, he was unable to make use of his natural enhanced senses. A sizable chunk of the smoke had dispersed with the arc blade, but it was not enough for him to make Noboru visible. And as he slowly ventured from tree to tree, trying to get a decent vantage point he was unable to predict the upcoming attack until it was too late. The meteors began to crash into the treelines, shattering branches and splintering wood, thus forcing Feng out of hiding. He barely had the opportunity to get on his feet before he started to get pummeled by the falling meteors. Two to the chest and one to the shoulder managed to strike before he could retaliate. "Abaddon Dragon's Pyre Barrage!" Feng cried out as he extended his hands upwards. Infused with explosive attributes, the bullets of Abaddon Fire soared into the sky, lacking any direction, but wide and numerous enough to destroy the imminent Meteors. Realizing that he had now abundantly revealed his location, he attempted to make the best out of a poor situation. "Aqua Dragon's Steamy Upheaval." Noboru noticed the water beginning to gather at his feet, feeling its heat as it rose above his sandals he responded swiftly by plunging his icy blade into it. The resulting explosion from the sudden cooling of the heated liquid sent Noboru flying into the air. Regaining his composer from the attack he found his footing again by raising a pillar of earth for him to stand. The fireballs from the previous attack had given away his opponent's position but due to the time it took for him to compose himself, he had no idea if Feng had relocated during that time. However, with the smoke and steam that had begun to collect on the battlefield as a result of their clashing, he could gain no direct visual on his target. Noboru dropped to a knee, placing his hand on the ground before taking a deep breath. Pumping his magical energy into the ground he could feel the earth below the pillar shifting, "Earthen Vessel: Wyvern," Noboru spoke under his breath as he gripped his katana in his other hand. A loud screech from below responded before a black wyvern made from earth broke through the smoke behind the silver-haired man. It's large wings flapped, creating a gust of wind to help blow away the steam and smoke and clear up the arena a bit. "Find him," Noboru spoke without turning toward his creation and without a sound it took to the sky in search of its master's opponent. Feng gazed up towards the skies and witnessed the colossal earthen beast, circling around the arena in an attempt to find him. Realizing that his time of subtlety was soon to be over, he decided upon making a direct assault. A bold move to be sure, especially since he was still not too aware of Noboru's skills and talents, but if there were any other options to be had, he didn't see them. "Lightning Dragon's Storm Hounds." Feng whispered as she commanded the incorporeal beasts to hunt Noboru. Utilizing his fire to give himself a great boost of speed and flight, Feng soared into the skies with the intent of facing the Wyvern head on. He dashed through the air at blistering speeds, hoping to get the jump on the monster. Meanwhile, his storm hounds made their way towards Noboru, coming towards him at uncanny speeds. Remaining gaseous until the moment where they would be close enough to strike, only the most adept of magic sensors would be able to tell whether they could be harmed or not, ready to chomp their lightning teeth into Noboru's arm and leg, hoping to paralyze and immobilize. Noboru could sense the hounds as they rushed up his stone pillar, feeling their own energy clashing against that of his own magic as they dug their claws into the rock and dirt with each bound further up. Rather than waiting for them to reach him, he stepped off the pillar, entering his Divine Form and taking on the form of light as he flew down past the lighting hounds far faster than they could and crumbling the large pillar around him before reforming himself at the base of the now pile of rock through which he assumed the lighting wolves had been buried. The stone wyvern, on the other hand, remained in the sky, carrying out its orders to find Feng as quickly as possible. This task was made easy as Feng charged across the sky at the large beat head-on. Flying toward Feng just as Feng flew toward it, the wyvern suddenly stopped mid-flight to expose its belly at Feng once the two had reached the right distance from each other. The wyvern stretching out its wings in hope of embracing Feng into itself as the viscosity of the stone on its stomach changed to something resembling runny mud. Its intention being to pull Feng into itself before falling to the ground. The lightning hounds lay beneath the rubble caused by Noboru, however, with their gaseous forms they surged forth from the rubble and ran forth to strike at Noboru with the same intent, as no new orders had been granted to them, once more remaining intangible to others until their last moments to strike. Feng however, did not have the time to redirect his attention as the Colossus' made its attempts at an attack. Lightning began to gather around his frame, growing in its intensity more and more until he appeared to be little else than a comet of lightning. His speed kicked up by an incredible notch as he shot through the Wyvern's frame, piercing it from side to side, not losing momentum for as much as a moment. After the earthen vessel had been pierced and close to shattering, Feng moved on to his next step. "Heavens Fury: Dragonsong Descent!" He surged forward, crashing a sizable distance from Noburo's position and on the opposite end of the wolves, not wanting to risk too great of an injury upon Noburo, hoping that the blast and residual lightning would be enough to inflict some potent yet lesser damage than a direct confrontation might have mustered. The crash sent forth lightning and air pressure waves with great magnitude, and him standing safely at his own current position and beheld the destruction that ensued.